1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand grips for ball bats, for use with a baseball bat or a softball bat, used for playing hardball or softball. The invention is a single elongated combination bat knob and handle grip sized to receive both hands simultaneously to provide tactile sensations for knuckle alignment for each hand. The grip can be adjusted on the bat relative to the individual""s preference.
2. Description of the prior art
The game of baseball at all levels is typically played with either a wooden or an aluminum bat, and is used to strike the baseball. Similarly, the game of softball also uses either a wooden or aluminum bat. Although major baseball leagues still only use wooden bats, many college leagues and little league organizations employ the aluminum bat. Heretofore, players have often worn gloves to increase their gripping power when gripping the typical part of the bat that is used when striking the ball. Often the wood or metal surface of the bat can be slippery, especially if the hands are sweaty, and players use an additional sticky substance such as pine tar in conjunction with gloves to achieve a better grip on the bat. Because of their slick metal surface, aluminum softball bats come with adhesively attached tape that provides some form of grip. One of the great drawbacks of this type of tape grip is that the tape quickly becomes worn and is then no longer suitable as a gripping surface. Using tar with batting gloves is often an unpleasant experience because of the sticky substance attaches to other parts of a player""s clothing and has a very distinctive unpleasant odor.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing for a substantial bat knob and handle grip that allows for use of both hands and either a left handed or right handed player. The grip includes a raised surface portions for better holding power and is designated for proper knuckle alignment. The grip is made from Thermoplastic Rubber or the likes and sized to fit snugly around the knob and handle of the bat, regardless of whether it is wood or aluminum while permitting adjustable placement to the batters liking. Using the present invention, the batter can grip the lower portion of the bat knob as well as the upper portion of the bat handle. This arrangement allows the hands and especially the knuckles to adjust to the proper position.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the grip is made from Thermoplastic Rubber or the likes and of a single elongated member that is sized to fit snugly but movably around the lower knob portion of the bat, as well as the upper portion of the bat handle with the grip length being sized to receive both hands simultaneously. The single elongated grip includes a dome or raised exterior surface that gives tactile information to the hands to tell where the knuckles are relative to the grip for proper knuckle alignment, with a combination of the dome or raised exterior surface and finger channels or finger separating barriers are added to the dome or raised exterior surface for added gripping power.
The single elongated combination bat knob and handle grip for both hands simultaneously may also include an elongated longitudinal slot (or slit) that starts approximately xc2xd inch from the bottom of knob end and runs up through to the top which allows the grip body member to be resiliently spread apart to permit attachment to an existing bat and which may also include adhesive tape for wrapping all or portions of the single grip to hold the slit together flush once the grip has been positioned on the bat. The grip may also be installed at the factory and/or as an after-market product by sliding it over the end of the bat knob or, with a slotted embodiment, attached to an existing bat and securing with a continuous spiral of tape.
A grip for use with a ball bat such as a hardball or softball bat used to play the game of baseball and softball. The grip is comprised of a one body member, having tubular channels disposed therethrough and closed at the bottom or can be opended at both ends and sized in diameter to fit snugly but movably around the outside surface of the bat knob and bat handle of a conventional ball bat. The body member is composed of a material such as Thermoplastic Rubber or the likes that creates good frictional contact between the epidermis of a player""s hands, and the outer surface of the bat knob and handle grip.
The elongated combination bat knob and handle grip shall have a dome or protruding surface that includes a raised straight elongated segment along one portion of the grip which allows the user to tactilely feel the circumferential surface difference to identify the location of the hands relative to the grip. The raised portion can be felt by each hand simultaneously so that the user can appreciate proper knuckle alignment. The elongated raised portion is unitarily formed with the entire grip and is comprised of the same material in a uniform manner. The opposite portion from the elongated raised portion has an ultra-thin wall thickness which is approximately 0.030 inches.
The elongated combination bat knob and handle grip can also include a plurality of finger channels, or finger separating barriers, at least eight, in a side by side array along one side of the device so that the hands can have a fit on the grip with the fingers being properly aligned around the outside circumference portion of the grip. The fingers will rest in channels or between finger separating barriers that are sized to receive fingers of the user. The one body elongated bat grip for two hands has simultaneously the raised extended portion that is elongated from one end to the other along with finger channels or finger separating barriers as described herein.
The elongated grip for use with two hands as a single member will also include in one embodiment a slit along the side opposite the raised segment which will allow the grip to be attached to an existing bat along with an adhesive tape to wrap around portions of the grip. The tape could be resilient vinyl with adhesive on one side.
For the molded singular integral embodiment, the elongated grip could be placed on the bat at the factory.
To operate the invention, the one body elongated grip once the grip has been installed on a bat, the user can feel the raised segment and rotate the entire grip relative to the bat so that the batter can locate the desired spot when the bat is being held. The user can also feel the raised surface portion of the rip and adjust the hands for proper knuckle alignment.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved baseball or softball bat grip.
It is yet still another object of this invention is to provide for an improved hand grip for a bat that can reduce vibration, stinging, or blistering of the hands while improving the grip on the bat.
But yet still another object of the invention is to provide a hand grip that can be installed on existing bats or permanently installed at the factory when the bat is manufactured.
In accordance with these and other objects which will be apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now become described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.